Los fantasmas del pasado
by Maria Branwell
Summary: Post-Endgame. Capítulo único. Wanda y Visión tienen que enfrentar los problemas de su relación después de todo lo ocurrido contra Thanos, además de lidiar con el cuidado de una pequeña Morgan bastante traviesa que trastocará la vida de los vengadores.


**LOS FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

* * *

Mientras esperaba a que Visión llegara al restaurante Wanda decidió pedir su comida. Al fin y al cabo, él no comía y esperaba que no le importara. Habían organizado esa cena romántica hacia una semana, pero por desgracia él había tenido que acudir a una misión urgente con Bucky, Scott y Hulk, por lo que se estaba demorando un poco.

—Perdona por el retraso— Dijo Visión al reunirse con ella, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla— La misión se ha alargado un poco.

—No pasa nada— Respondió con simpleza, pensando realmente que no tenía mayor importancia — ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Os han dado muchos problemas?

—No demasiados, en realidad —Sonrió — Bueno, hemos caído en la trampa que nos temíamos que fuera, pero ha funcionado para desactivar el núcleo de experimentación ilegal— Explicó Visión—. Ojalá hubiera tenido este disfraz mucho antes, hubiera sido útil en misiones del pasado.

—Espero que no te importe que haya pedido la comida, tenía hambre— Dijo Wanda para cambiar de tema. Ese disfraz había estado bien un tiempo, mientras eran fugitivos y tenían que ocultarse, y quizá estuviera bien ahora para las misiones, pero ella estaba comenzando a odiarlo. Quería a su Visión tal y como era, no con esa piel humana. Al menos los ojos seguían siendo los mismos, esos que la miraban y podían leerle el alma.

—No debes preocuparte— Señaló Visión— ¿Qué tal ha ido el día en el complejo?

Wanda le contó resumidamente lo que había estado haciendo, aunque no había sido nada especial, ya que básicamente se había pasado todo el día jugando a videojuegos con Sam. También habló de la visita de Rhodes, que les había llevado una caja de cervezas alemanas, asegurándoles que eran las mejores que había probado en su vida.

Para la mayoría de sus compañeros las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad después de la derrota de Thanos, cada uno recuperando su trabajo y su respectiva forma de vida. Para ella no tanto, en realidad, ya que el gobierno prefería mantenerla vigilada y encerrada en el nuevo recinto de los vengadores durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso para esa cita había tenido que pedir un permiso para salir.

Los demás se negaron al principio, alegando que Wanda era una pieza fundamental en el equipo, pero ella había insistido en que no pasaba nada. Si esa era la forma en la que podían recuperar sus antiguas vidas y estar juntos, entonces lo aceptaba. Además, siempre se turnaban para que uno de ellos se quedara con ella haciéndole compañía, así que ni siquiera podía sentirse sola.

Todo era mucho más difícil sin Tony ni Nat y con Steve siendo un anciano, pero se mantenían en pie. Era una suerte que ahora tuvieran apoyos nuevos como Scott Lang, Hope Pym, la Valkiria y algunos amigos de Thor del espacio. Stephen Strange también era un punto a favor, aunque prefería no involucrarse mucho con las misiones más básicas. Y por supuesto, Carol Danvers, que aparecía de vez en cuando a visitarlos. La tierra estaba lo suficientemente protegida como para que Wanda ni siquiera fuera necesaria, y ella lo tenía asumido.

En cuanto a Visión, ya habían pasado unos meses de su resurrección. Había vuelto a la vida gracias a Shuri, que había guardado una copia de seguridad con todos sus datos antes de que los atacaran. También había recreado una especie de gema que simulaba la anterior, y aunque a Visión al principio le había costado adaptarse del nuevo al mundo, poco a poco estaba volviendo ser el de siempre.

Pero su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Ambos sabían, o al menos querían creer, que solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, pero lo cierto es que se habían envuelto en una rutina de la que era complicado salir.

—Parece interesante— Musitó Visión, no demasiado convencido —¿Y has probado alguna? Las bebidas que Rhodes comparte con nosotros suelen ocasionar bastantes dolores de cabeza en el equipo.

—Sam y yo compartimos una, pero no me gusta mucho la cerveza.

Sin saber que más decir, Visión optó por permanecer en silencio. Wanda, mientras tanto, aprovechó que ya habían servido su comida para empezar a comer. En otra ocasión le hubiera preguntado a Visión si quería comer algo, pero tenía demasiada hambre. Además, sabía perfectamente que diría que sí por no ofenderla. _Siempre_ por no ofenderla, no porque de verdad quisiera.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando que podríamos adoptar un perro— Dijo Visión de repente, provocando que Wanda casi se atragantara con su bebida— Estuve investigando sobre el tema, no te imaginas la cantidad de animales que buscan una familia. Mi idea inicial había sido un bebé, pero creo que no estamos listos para ser padres, así que un perro…

—No sé si es buena idea— Lo cortó con rapidez — En el complejo no lo verán con buenos ojos, sería un trabajo extra para todos.

—También hablé con el señor Rogers al respecto, y la idea no le parece mala. Además, los animales son beneficiosos para los ancianos. Y Sam siempre ha querido un perro, dice que así podríamos estar alerta de los peligros más primitivos. En cuanto a Bucky, mientras nos ocupemos nosotros…

—Bien, entonces soy la última en enterarse de ideas que me involucran— Murmuró con disgusto. Visión estuvo a punto de argumentar algo, pero Wanda siguió hablando —Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo entonces no hay problema. No seré yo quien se niegue.

—En realidad, no es necesario si no te gustan los animales… Yo esperaba darte una sorpresa más adelante.

—No es necesario, si tú lo quieres.

—Pero quería que fuera de los dos, no…

—¡Visión, si quieres un perro tendremos un perro! — Exclamó Wanda con una voz algo más alterada de la que pretendía—. De verdad, no hay ningún problema.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una mascota? — Preguntó Visión, tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente tenso.

—Cuando éramos pequeños Pietro y yo tuvimos un gato, pero se perdió con la explosión. Desde entonces nunca más, lo considerábamos una distracción de nuestros planes.

—Entiendo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Cuando Wanda por fin terminó de comer, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon del restaurante. Visión esperaba que regresaran al complejo, pero para su sorpresa no era esa la idea de Wanda, que ya había encargado al chofer que los llevara hasta el hotel Millenium, uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad.

—Quería la noche para nosotros solos— Explicó, mientras tomaba la mano de Visión y la colocaba por debajo de su vestido— Pensé que un hotel podía recordarnos a nuestra época de fugitivos, y quizá encender la llama.

Visión sonrió con su mezcla de inocencia y picardía, aprovechando el permiso que Wanda acababa de darle para acariciar sus piernas y acercarse lo máximo posible a la línea de su ropa interior. Por la sonrisa que ella le mostraba, parecía estar haciéndolo bien.

—Es una idea tentadora— Susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Comenzaron a besarse en el ascensor del hotel, sin siquiera ser capaces de esperar a llegar a la habitación. A Visión no le importaba mucho que los vieran, no ese momento en que se encontraba tan excitado. La última vez que habían hecho el amor había sido justo el día anterior a la llegada de Thanos. Después de aquello la ocasión ni siquiera se había presentado, ya fuera por miedo o por desgana, por lo que ambos planeaban saborear aquello como si de una gran victoria se tratara.

Al acceder a la habitación Visión comenzó a desabrochar su vestido tomándose con calma, apreciando la belleza de su cuerpo. Wanda se había puesto la ropa interior de encaje que tanto le gustaba, así que una vez que el vestido estuvo fuera la colocó con suavidad en la cama y comenzó a besar poco a poco cada zona que encontraba de su cuerpo. Le excitaba demasiado verla con ese sujetador, así que lo dejó un poco más mientras se entretenía quitando las braguitas negras y después repartía besos por la zona.

—Quítate el disfraz— Pidió ella, en medio de un gemido, una vez que Visión volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Una vez que la piel roja de Visión estuvo a la vista, Wanda aprovechó para desabrocharle la camisa y acariciar con suavidad su pecho.

Después de la camiseta Visión se encargó de quitarse los pantalones y lanzarlos por los aires, impaciente por continuar aquello. Casi sin pensarlo comenzó a restregar su erección con las partes bajas de Wanda, necesitando sentirse dentro de ella cuanto antes.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba yendo bien.

Él estaba excitado, sus gemidos lo demostraban. Pero Wanda apenas era capaz de fingir los suyos. Sus manos tampoco lo acariciaban como lo habían hecho en el pasado, y sus labios no estaban ansiosos ni por besarlo ni por recorrer su cuerpo. Había estado tan perdido en su propio deseo que apenas había reparado en los gestos que indicaban que ella no quería lo mismo, solo se estaba obligando a ello. Trató de colarse en su mente para comprobar que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, encontrándose con el camino bloqueado.

—Déjame acceder a tu mente- Pidió, luchando contra el deseo y alejándose un poco— Quiero sentirte plenamente, como hacíamos antes.

—¿Para qué? Ya me estás sintiendo— Se quejó—Solo hagámoslo de una vez.

Aunque la excitación era bastante fuerte, esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Visión se alejara todavía más de ella.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, no que te fuerces a mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo— Balbuceó, sintiéndose dolido. Podía soportar no tocarla nunca más, aprender a vivir a base de duchas de agua fría, buscar otra manera de complacerla sin necesidad de aquello, pero no que Wanda lo tratara de esa forma. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta el último momento, sumergido únicamente en su propio deseo.

—Vizh, yo solo…— Su rostro se derrumbó, perdiendo la fachada que había estado manteniendo durante toda la noche— Creía que revivir estos momentos podría ayudarme a entregarme a ti, a olvidarme de todo lo que pasó. Quiero esto, quiero estar contigo. Solo necesito un poco más de…juego previo. Estoy segura de que…

—Iré a darme una ducha de agua fría— La cortó, mostrando una actitud indiferente para que no se reflejara lo dolido que se sentía— Y después me iré al complejo. No deseo hablar contigo ahora.

—¡Quizá ese sea el problema!— Exclamó Wanda, levantándose y tomando su ropa del suelo para vestirse del nuevo— Tú nunca quieres hablar, nunca me dices qué te molesta o de qué manera podríamos solucionar esto.

—¡Tú tampoco estás siendo sincera conmigo! ¿De verdad creías que traerme a este hotel y forzarte a mantener relaciones iba a solucionar algo? ¡Te amo por algo mucho más intenso que el sexo! Si no he iniciado esta conversación antes ha sido porque quería darte tiempo. Entiendo que el cambio ha sido duro y esperaba que te adaptaras a la nueva situación.

—¡Pues la nueva situación es insufrible! Quizá estoy comenzando a odiar que todos parezcáis tener pena de mí, especialmente tú. Quizá esta rutina ha conseguido agotarme. Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo, no lo merezco— Alzó aún más la voz, incapaz de contenerse —¡Y también odio que sientas la necesidad de protegerme en todo momento! No soy una niña ni lo necesito.

—¡No te protejo porque lo necesites! ¡Creía que era un acuerdo mutuo entre dos personas enamoradas, protegerse mutuamente! Y más después de lo que pasó, pensaba que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti.

—¿Sabes con qué sueño cada noche? ¡Te veo morir! — Estalló, lanzando un par de ráfagas de energía y tirando algunas cosas de la habitación — ¡Cada vez que me tocas o me miras, me veo a mí misma acabando con tu vida! Una y otra vez, todo para nada. ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Ni siquiera soy capaz de besarte sin pensar en aquello. Y entonces me hablas de adoptar un perro, o un bebé, formar una familia y… —Una risa histérica comenzó a surgir del interior de Wanda —¿Cómo voy a poder formar una familia contigo, por mucho que lo deseé, si el pasado siempre me va a perseguir?

Visión hizo ademán de hablar un par de veces, pero era simplemente como si no encontrara la voz. Al cabo de un rato reunió valor al volver a mirar a Wanda a la cara, que ya no impedía que las lágrimas de desesperación rodaran por sus ojos. Incluso él mismo tenía ganas de llorar, siendo un androide como era.

—Como vengadores, a veces los sacrificios son necesarios. Nunca te culpé de aquello, no fue tu culpa ni tampoco la mía. La situación era desesperada e hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, el mundo dependía de nosotros— Hizo otra pausa, cerrando los ojos —Pero yo tampoco puedo olvidar que te fallé, nunca debí forzarte a aquello. A veces pienso en si hubiera habido otra solución, o si hay alguna solución para nosotros ahora, y por primera vez en mi vida ser un ser de inteligencia superior no me ayuda. Si crees que esto no es duro para mí, entonces es que no me conoces lo suficiente.

Ya un poco más calmado después de la discusión, Visión se dio por fin la ducha que tanto necesitaba. Más que para rebajar sus partes bajas, en esos momentos era urgente para tranquilizarse. Y sobre todo, para que ella no lo escuchara llorar, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un tiempo. Quizá lo peor no había sido el distanciamiento, sino el hecho de no saber qué estaba haciendo mal.

Cuando por fin salió de la ducha se colocó el traje sintético. Esperaba que Wanda se hubiera ido, o que simplemente estuviera durmiendo, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba despierta, y con los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando. Aunque su instinto le decía que la abrazara, Visión sabía que debía darle espacio, así que recogió su ropa humana del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse. Se giró una última vez antes de hacerlo, necesitando decirle unas últimas palabras.

—Te amo, eso no ha cambiado y posiblemente no cambiará nunca. Pero creo que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar si el amor es suficiente para nosotros. Ambos debemos curarnos de nuestras heridas.

Wanda asintió en silencio, ya que sabía que de pronunciar otra palabra seguramente estallaría de nuevo, y ya había dejado bastante mal la habitación del hotel. Pero Visión tenía razón, si seguían así solo se harían más daño.

—Yo también te amo— Susurró al viento una vez que estuvo sola.

A partir de ese momento Visión y Wanda comenzaron a ignorarse, instaurando una norma no escrita con los horarios que cada uno podía compartir con el resto de los vengadores. Wanda solía estar durante las comidas y los entrenamientos, y Visión cuando había que debatir sobre estrategias o misiones. El resto del equipo no tardó en percatarse de la situación, por lo que Steve y Sam decidieron hablar con cada miembro de la pareja, ambos con resultados nefastos, ya que ni Wanda ni Visión tenían ganas de hablar del tema.

Las pocas veces que se cruzaban, como cuando Visión fue a recoger su ropa del dormitorio de Wanda o cuando se veían sin querer por los pasillos, ambos fingían que el otro no existía. Era una situación tan dolorosa que el androide se planteó seriamente cambiar de vivienda. Tenía bastante dinero ahorrado de sus trabajos como vengador, así que no tenía que ser un problema. Quizá también podía adoptar al perro que le había comentado a Wanda, o un gato.

Justo cuando estaba decidido a hablar con los vengadores para comunicarles su decisión de marcharse recibieron la visita de Pepper con la pequeña niña. A pesar de tener una armadura ella no había querido convertirse en una vengadora oficial desde la muerte de Tony. De hecho, había preferido mantenerse al margen de todos esos asuntos, pero de vez en cuando les llevaba a Morgan de visita, ya que sabía lo mucho que la querían todos.

Ver a la niña le recordaba a Visión lo mucho que extrañaba a Tony, especialmente en situaciones como aquella en que necesitaba un amigo y un padre. Casi podía imaginarse lo que este le diría y el apoyo que le daría. Estaba seguro de que incluso le habría buscado una casa él mismo. Pero por desgracia el hombre de hierro ya no estaba entre ellos más que en los hologramas que había dejado a la familia.

—Hola hermano robot— Saludó la niña, abrazando al androide con cariño.

—Hola pequeña —Sonrió Visión, revolviéndole el pelo con ternura —¿Cómo va todo?

Cuando descubrió que Morgan lo conocía, y que además lo consideraba una especie de hermano mayor, Visión se había sorprendido mucho. No dudaba de que había sido cosa de Tony, pero la sensación era agradable.

—Mal, mamá no me deja jugar con papi— Se quejó la niña, haciendo una mueca que Visión recordaba haber visto muchas veces antes en su progenitor.

Por un momento frunció el ceño, no sabiendo cómo explicar la situación. Pensaba que la niña ya había asumido que su padre había ido al cielo, o lo que fuera que Pepper le hubiera contado, pero parecía que no.

—Pequeña…

—Morgan, no molestes a Visión, ven aquí—Pidió Pepper, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada al androide. La niña fue a regañadientes, aunque no sin darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano —Ya hemos hablado de esto, papá está con los angelitos en un lugar muy bonito, cuidándonos, pero no podemos ir con él.

—Sí, mami, lo siento.

Pepper explicó que tenía que hacer un viaje urgente de negocios de dos semanas y que no podía llevarse a la niña, por lo que había pensado en dejarla con los vengadores durante ese tiempo, siempre y cuando estos prometieran que la protegerían con su vida. Todos estuvieron encantados, de hecho, aunque nunca la hubieran cuidado por más de un día y no tuvieran demasiada experiencia con niños.

—Morgan no dará problemas, ya he hablado con ella— Dijo Pepper, aliviada de que hubieran aceptado —Pero por favor, no le deis dulces o se pondrá hiperactiva— Bromeó —Me hacéis un favor enorme. Además, así estáis preparados por si algún día os toca a ti y a Wanda —Dijo mirando a Visión.

Los dos aludidos sintieron como si les estuviera clavando un puñal en el pecho, aunque optaron por apartar las miradas y mantener la compostura.

—No, mami, ellos no están juntos— Intervino la niña, para sorpresa de todos —Me lo ha dicho el hombre de pelo blanco.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el anciano Steve, algunas con reproche, mientras que este fruncía el ceño sin entender nada.

—Yo no he sido.

—¡Morgan! — La regañó Pepper, avergonzada —Por favor, no inventes esas cosas. Disculpad, últimamente dice muchas cosas que no debe.

—Pero me lo ha dicho él.

—En serio, Morgan, ya vale. O estarás castigada sin cuentos.

La niña volvió a enfurruñarse, pero no dijo nada más.

—No te preocupes, Pepper —Respondió Wanda finalmente —Pero tiene razón. No estamos juntos, no pasa nada.

—Fue una decisión de mutuo acuerdo— Secundó el androide.

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad— Se disculpó Pepper nuevamente, avergonzada tanto por la niña como por ella misma —¿A todos os parece bien cuidar de mi hija, entonces? No quiero ser una molestia —Retomó el rumbo original de la conversación para cambiar de tema.

—Lo haremos encantados.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que cuidar a Morgan no era una tarea fácil, y realmente admiraron la labor de Pepper de hacerlo sola. Con o sin dulces la niña era hiperactiva y revoltosa, aunque en parte eso también formaba parte de su encanto.

Uno de los problemas vino cuando Morgan consideró que era buena idea jugar a esconderse en el taller de Bruce cuando este no estaba, así como jugar a experimentar con sus frascos. Visión tuvo que ordenarle a Friday que cambiara las contraseñas y aumentara la seguridad, pero de alguna manera Morgan siempre volvía a descubrir las nuevas, por lo que no podían descuidarse ni un solo segundo. Cuando le preguntaban que como lo había hecho, ella culpaba al hombre de pelo blanco.

—Yo os juro por mi honor que no le he contado nada— Había aclarado Steve, cuando Sam bromeó acerca del asunto —Ni siquiera sé las nuevas contraseñas. Os aseguro que no he sido yo.

También era un problema a la hora de alimentarla, especialmente cuando se trataba de darle verduras o cualquier tipo de legumbres. Al final fue Steve quien tuvo que ocuparse del trabajo, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que la niña solía ceder cuando le hablaban de su padre, y él tenía _muchas_ historias que contar de Tony.

Otro problema fueron los baños, y es que Morgan no quería que nadie que no fuera su madre la ayudara en la bañera. Al final tuvieron que convencerla de que mami no podía verla sucia cuando regresara porque entonces no la dejaría más con ellos. Al final Morgan accedió a los baños, aunque solo si eran Wanda o Visión quienes la acompañaban.

A pesar del trabajo que daba, sin embargo, era agradable tenerla junto a ellos. Era la copia de Tony, solo que en mujer y en miniatura. Escucharla reír a veces era doloroso debido a lo mucho que su risa se parecía a la de su padre, aunque al final todos acababan con una sensación cálida en el pecho.

En cuanto a juegos, el favorito de la niña era Hulk. Sobre todo le encantaba cuando la llevaba en su espalda por la casa y jugaban a las peleas de superhéroes, aunque Steve había regañado a Bruce en más de una ocasión por eso. También le gustaba jugar con Scott a tratar de capturar a las hormigas, aunque nunca conseguía ganarle.

En otras ocasiones prefería jugar sola a tomar el té. Intentaban no mirarla demasiado cuando se dedicaba a hablarle a sus amigos invisibles, suponiendo que eran cosas de niños, hasta que una llamada a Pepper los alertó de que tenían que prohibírselo ya que creía estar jugando con Tony. Morgan pareció tomarse la charla sobre el asunto con bastante filosofía, como si estuviera tan acostumbrada que ni siquiera le importara.

—Papá dice que tenéis una mente muy poco avanzada— Dijo sin darle más importancia.

Visión comprobó que compartir espacio con Wanda también había dejado de doler tanto, quizá porque el tiempo curaba de verdad las heridas o porque Morgan absorbía tanto su atención que apenas tenían tiempo de pensar en sus problemas amorosos. Incluso le pareció ver como Wanda se le quedaba mirando sonriente cuando jugaba con la niña, aunque después lo achacó a su imaginación.

—Morgan es adorable, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó Wanda de repente, sobresaltándolo.

No habían hablado más de una palabra desde el día del hotel, por lo que Visión se quedó sin saber que decir durante unos segundos, hasta que al fin reaccionó.

—Creo es un poco inquieta, igual que Tony.

—Él estaría orgulloso.

—Estoy seguro— Secundó el androide, mirando como la niña jugaba con unos muñecos que le habían regalado entre Bucky y Sam —Ojalá estuviera aquí para verla —Dijo tristemente.

—Perdimos mucho en aquella guerra, pero como dijiste, a veces es necesario sacrificarnos— Wanda alzó su mano en un ademán de darle una caricia al androide, como si así pudiera calmar su dolor, pero entonces recordó que ya no tenía derecho a ello y la bajó —¿Sabes? He comenzado a ir a terapia, creo que me está ayudando bastante a… superar el pasado.

—Eso es maravilloso, estoy seguro de que te hará un gran bien.

—¿Te gustaría llevarla algún día a tomar un helado? —Preguntó tras una pausa, girándose a mirar a Morgan —La niña necesita salir de aquí. Conozco un sitio con una piscina de bolas, y tú y yo podríamos, quizá…

—Yo no sé si, quiero decir…

Antes de que Visión pudiera decir algo más, Morgan se acercó hasta ellos y comenzó a tirar de la falda de Wanda, llamando su atención con actitud enfadada. La muchacha sonrió antes de agacharse para quedar a la altura de la niña. Después le acarició un poco la frente para quitarle los pelos del flequillo de los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Morgan?

—¿A Visión le dolería una patada en el culo?

La mirada de Wanda se giró hacia el androide antes de volver a la niña, un poco confundida.

—No de un humano, desde luego. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada, solo que tía Nat quiere darle una— Se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia.

Dicho lo que quería, la niña dejó a Wanda y volvió a enfocarse con sus juguetes.

Wanda volvió a levantarse, haciendo varios intentos de pronunciar palabra pero sin ser capaz de decir nada.

—Desde luego, Morgan tiene una imaginación desbordante— Balbuceó el androide, sintiendo un leve escalofrío.

Su mente viajó al pasado por un momento, recordando cuando había buscado a Wanda después de la pelea entre los vengadores. Fue Nat quien lo ayudó en el proceso, dándole una única advertencia: le daría una patada en su culo de vibranium si se le ocurría hacerle daño. Que Morgan hubiera dicho eso podía ser pura casualidad, pero ya había demasiadas casualidades en torno a la niña.

Visión quiso decir algo más a Wanda, pero esta ya se había apartado con rapidez de su lado, impidiéndole aceptar la proposición.

Esa misma noche, después de leerle un cuento a Morgan y dejarla durmiendo, Visión comenzó a hacer su maleta. Pepper regresaría a por la niña al día siguiente, y él ya no tenía que hacer nada más allí. Quizá Morgan había relajado un poco las cosas entre ellos, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma, y el dolor en su corazón empeoraba día tras día. Necesitaba espacio si de verdad quería superarla.

En el pasado había hecho demasiados planes, había soñado con entregarle todo lo que estuviese en su mano. Y dolía saber que nunca tendría la oportunidad de llevarlos a cabo. Y también dolía el anillo que había guardado en un cajón de su dormitorio, y que nunca había tenido la posibilidad de colocar en su dedo. Fue antes de que llegara Thanos, un asunto del que incluso habló con Tony al respecto. El hombre de hierro lo había acompañado para comprar el mejor anillo, y una vez que llegó la despedida entre ellos, simplemente le dijo que esperaba la invitación a la boda.

Un pequeño golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó la maleta a un lado y fue a abrir, solo para descubrir que era Wanda quién había llamado. Tenía el rostro desecho y los ojos llorosos. En cuanto lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar sobre su pecho.

—Wanda…— Murmuró el androide, preocupado —Todo va a estar bien.

La estrechó contra sus brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, tanto para consolarla como para disfrutar del que posiblemente sería el último abrazo que se dieran.

—Morgan ha venido a mi habitación— Gimoteó la muchacha, aun sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

—Pero yo la dejé dormida…

—Ya sabes cómo es. Es imposible dejarla quieta. Me ha dicho… —Hipó —que su amigo de pelo blanco se llama Pietro, y que me quiere. Me pedía que viniera a verte porque tenía que impedir que te marcharas. Pero eso es ridículo, Pietro está muerto y tú no… —Su vista se enfocó por fin en el resto de la habitación, donde vio la maleta tirada en el suelo con algunas de las pertenencias del androide.

En menos de un segundo Wanda estuvo fuera de sus brazos, mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Wanda…

—¿Pensabas despedirte, por lo menos? ¿Algo de lo que vivimos fue importante para ti como para pensar que quizá esto —señaló la maleta— pudiera afectarme? Me prometiste que no me abandonarías, me dijiste que me amabas.

—Pensaba decírtelo, pero no he encontrado el momento.

—¿Tan horrible es tener que vivir conmigo? Puedo irme yo, si no lo soportas. Todos se sentirían aliviados si me marchara.

—Es horrible porque no puedo olvidarte, y cada día que pasa siento que mi pecho sintético sufre un poco más. No puedo soportar como me miras, ni tampoco no ser capaz de entablar una conversación contigo por más de cinco segundos. Cada día ansío besarte y decirte lo que te amo, pero este sentimiento va a acabar conmigo.

—Y por eso huyes, por eso te has dedicado a ignorarme como si no fuera nada— Wanda casi quiso reír ante la ironía de la situación —Yo quería luchar por nosotros. Creía que la llegada de Morgan había cambiado algo. Pero creo que he sido demasiado ingenua.

—Espera, Wanda— Casi suplicó, yendo detrás de ella cuando se marchó de la habitación —Por favor, espera. Creía que no tenía más oportunidades contigo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado pensaba que eras tú la que ni siquiera quería verme.

—Lo peor de todo es que tienes razón, no existe ni existirá nunca más un nosotros. Fui idiota al pensarlo. Vete si es lo que deseas, yo voy a seguir restaurando mi mundo.

Wanda se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Visión se quedó un rato más en el pasillo, pensando en sí debía entrar a su habitación para hablar las cosas o si simplemente era mejor dejarlo ir. ¿Así sería siempre? ¿Un acercamiento y después vuelta atrás? ¿De verdad el amor era suficiente? Porque comenzaba a dudarlo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con cansancio, fue hasta la habitación de Morgan para comprobar que la niña durmiera. Casi ajena a todo, esta estaba recostada en la cama con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro mientras miraba a nada en particular. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Visión, su rostro se tornó preocupado.

—Creía que te había dejado durmiendo.

—Y me dormí, pero tío Pietro me despertó para hablar con Wanda.

—Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Pietro, entonces— Suspiró el androide, acercándose a la cama para arropar a Morgan en condiciones y tomar de nuevo el cuento de la sirenita entre sus manos.

—Papá lo ha regañado— Dijo la niña, provocando un ligero temblor en el androide —Pero no creo que fuera de verdad. Dijo algo como que París te espera. ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

Visión se quedó bloqueado nuevamente. París había sido el lugar que Tony le había sugerido para pedirle matrimonio a Wanda, el androide nunca lo olvidaría. Al final optó por dejar el libro donde lo había dejado, incapaz de leer nada, y se sentó en la cama con la niña.

—Morgan… quizá esto sea una locura pero… ¿puedes ver a tu papá ahora?

La niña asintió en silencio.

—¿Está con nosotros ahora mismo? Podrías… yo quisiera decirle algo.

—Están aquí— Respondió la niña.

Hablaba en plural, así que seguramente Nat estuviera junto a él, y quizá Pietro. Visión nunca antes había creído en cosas paranormales ni en historias de espíritus, pero estaba seguro de que la niña decía la verdad. De repente, era como si pudiera sentirlos a su lado. Incluso podía verlos, ambos sonriéndole con ironía.

—Solo quería decir gracias— Susurró con la voz rota ante la mezcla de sensaciones que estaba comenzando a experimentar —Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ellos, les debo mucho más de lo que podría decir. Prometo que seguiré vuestro legado aunque me vuelva a costar la vida, haré que el sacrificio no haya sido en vano.

Morgan se abrazó a él sin que Visión lo esperara. Este trató de darle todo el consuelo que podía envolviéndola entre sus propios brazos.

—Tía Nat quería que te lo diera— Respondió la niña, separándose y recostándose de nuevo— ¿Me vuelves a leer el cuento? Tengo sueño.

Visión asintió, algo más relajado. Tomó nuevamente el libro y empezó con la lectura de la sirenita, aunque esta vez ni siquiera lo terminó puesto que Morgan quedó dormida en apenas minutos. Después regresó a su habitación para seguir haciendo la maleta, aunque en esos momentos con mucha menos resolución que antes.

Pepper llegó casi a última hora del día siguiente, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso que había tenido el avión. Al ver a su hija corrió rápidamente a abrazarla y a darle todos los besos que no había podido durante esas semanas. Después se recompuso para saludar a los demás.

—Gracias por haberme hecho este favor, estoy en deuda con vosotros. ¿Morgan se ha portado bien?

—Si no contamos con sus habilidades extrasensoriales para descifrar códigos y acceder a los lugares donde no debía, todo ha ido bien— Respondió Bucky, amablemente —Es una niña muy agradable.

Los demás secundaron sus palabras con una carcajada.

Pepper suspiró, ya que ella también había tenido experiencias similares. Por algún motivo que no comprendía, la niña siempre sabía la manera de acceder al despacho de Tony que aún no había sido capaz de remodelar. Afortunadamente nunca había tocado nada, pero la tenía preocupada.

—Lamento los problemas que haya podido dar, supongo que es especial como su padre— En sus ojos había algo de tristeza, como siempre que recordaba a Tony, aunque la disimuló con una sonrisa.

—Mamá— La llamó la niña —¿Puede venir Visión con nosotros? No tiene dónde ir.

Todos miraron confusos al androide, sin comprender bien que estaba pasando. Solo Wanda, que lo sabía, miraba expectante por saber que haría finalmente Visión.

—Morgan, vamos a tener que hablar acerca de lo que se puede contar y lo que no— Musitó Visión, sintiéndose nervioso por sentir todas las miradas en él —Pensaba irme un tiempo del complejo. Darme unas vacaciones, supongo, pero he cambiado de idea. Creo que hay motivos por los que quedarme —Su mirada se enfocó en Wanda, que bajó la suya propia para no tener que mirarlo.

La niña sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado. Después se acercó a Visión para susurrarle en el oído.

—Tia Nat dice que está orgullosa de ti. Papá, y ella esperan recibir tu invitación de boda pronto.

Visión sonrió, mirando a ningún lugar en específico y dando un abrazo de despedida a la niña. No podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Y era doloroso al mismo tiempo que esperanzador, porque quizá significaba que la muerte no era el final.

—Diles que serán los primeros en ser invitados— Respondió el androide, también en el oído de la niña, con la voz ligeramente emocionada —¿Saben si ella dirá que si?

Morgan no dijo nada más, sino que se separó del abrazo de Visión y fue a colocarse con Wanda.

—Perdóname por hacerte llorar.

—No tengo nada que perdonar —Respondió Wanda, agachándose para quedar a su altura y darle un breve abrazo —Solo espero que mi hermano sepa que también le quiero.

Mientras Morgan y Wanda hablaban entre susurros, Visión aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle a Pepper que fuera con él y hablar un segundo a solas. La mujer se extrañó un poco, pero después de asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien acompañó al androide.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Morgan ha hecho algo malo?

—No realmente. Es una niña encantadora. Creo que el problema lo tenemos nosotros al no creer en las diferentes posibilidades que existen después de la vida.

—Si es por sus amigos invisibles, estoy segura de que se los inventa. Es imposible que… —Su voz se quebró en ese instante, y aunque sus ojos de inundaron de lágrimas, evitó derramar ninguna —Tony nos dejó, solo quiero que Morgan no sufra cuando se dé cuenta de la realidad. Yo trato de mantenerme fuerte, pero es difícil cuando no deja de pedirme que quiere jugar con papá, o que papá le lea cuentos. ¿Cómo voy a poder hacer esto? Tony lo era todo para mí y ahora no lo tengo.

En un intento silencioso de consuelo Visión colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Pepper.

—Nosotros no podremos aliviar el sufrimiento de Morgan cuando llegue el momento, pero sé que puede verlos de verdad. ¿Quién dice que tu hija no haya nacido con una habilidad única? O simplemente puede que sus sentidos extrasensoriales estén más desarrollados debido a su corta edad.

—A veces dice cosas que solo sabía Tony —Asintió, colocando su mano sobre la de Visión para aceptar así su apoyo silencioso —Incluso dice darme mensajes suyos.

—Como trates este asunto solo te corresponde a ti, pero creía que debías saber que tú hija es más especial de lo que pensábamos. No estás sola en esto, Pepper, pase lo que pase, eres parte de nuestra familia.

Pepper asintió, agradecida.

—Supongo que puedo dejarla jugar con su padre, al menos mientras pueda tenerlo con ella. Gracias, Visión. Tony te tenía mucho aprecio, ahora puedo comprenderlo mejor.

Una vez que Pepper y Morgan se fueron la actividad en el complejo volvió a la normalidad, aunque ya nadie quería caminar solo por los pasillos debido a la presencia del misterioso "hombre de cabellos blancos" que los tenía aterrorizados. Wanda aprovechó la situación para reírse algunas veces de sus compañeros, sabiendo que su hermano estaría disfrutando de la situación con ella.

Visión quiso acercarse a hablar con ella en más de una ocasión, pero esta se retiraba antes de que el androide tuviera la oportunidad de decirle nada. El momento oportuno no llegó hasta cuatro días después, cuando Sam se vio en la obligación de intervenir y reunir a la pareja. Engañó a ambos diciéndoles que Steve acababa de caerse por unas escaleras y necesitaba ayuda, pero lo cierto es que al llegar al lugar allí no había nadie herido. Solo ellos dos cara a cara.

—Sam…— Comenzó Wanda, enfurecida.

—¿De verdad he dicho que Steve se ha roto la cadera? Quería decir que ha ido a darse un masaje de cadera. Creo que mejor os dejo. El recinto está solo para vosotros, si no contamos a los fantasmas, claro… —Y sin más salió huyendo, antes de que Wanda decidiera que merecía castigo.

—¿Has organizado tú esto? ¡Creía que Steve estaba mal de verdad!

—Yo también lo pensaba —Aseguró el androide —Aunque me alegra que el señor Rogers no haya sufrido ningún daño.

Wanda estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero Visión se lo impidió colocándose ante ella.

—No lo he organizado, pero no significa que no vaya a aprovechar la situación.

—Dejaste claro que querías deshacerte de mí, no sé de qué podrías aprovecharte.

—Lo sé, pero tú me hiciste darme cuenta de que era el miedo el que me dominaba. Yo nunca querría separarme de ti, aunque tenga que luchar durante toda mi vida por ganarme tu confianza nuevamente. Creo que nuestro error fue intentar recuperar lo que teníamos en el pasado, en lugar de vivir en el presente. Y eso es lo que te propongo, vive en el presente conmigo, ¿aceptarías, Wanda Maximoff?

—Yo también tengo miedo, Vish — Suspiró, dándose la vuelta para no tener que verlo a los ojos — Creo que me costará perdonarme a mí misma por lo que te hice. Pero tampoco quiero volver a perderte, no ahora que te tengo conmigo— Reflexionó, aun sin ser capaz de mirarlo —¿Y cómo sabemos que funcionará esta vez, cuando ni siquiera somos sinceros el uno con el otro?

—Tienes razón, no podemos saberlo. La sinceridad es algo en lo que tendremos que trabajar de ahora en adelante. Incluso aceptaría ir a terapia contigo, si crees que eso podría ayudarnos. Si es que decides aceptarme de nuevo, claro…— Susurró lo último, temiendo que eso no fuera ser así.

—¿Me preguntas si quiero aceptar al hombre que amo de nuevo en mi vida? Bueno, aceptar una vida contigo definitivamente no es lo peor que podría pasarme.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Wanda volvió a girarse para estampar sus labios en los de Visión, que la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo. Separándose solo cada pocos segundos para respirar comenzaron a moverse, estampándose con alguna que otra pared, hasta que llegaron a la habitación del androide, donde el beso siguió aumentando de intensidad. Al menos hasta que Wanda reparó en un detalle.

—La maleta— Murmuró, deteniendo a Visión, que ya comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa —Sigue hecha.

—Oh, sí. Sigo queriendo viajar, aunque no solo. Quería preguntarte… ¿Vendrías conmigo a París? Una vez te pedí que te quedaras, ahora te pido que escapemos juntos.

—Iría contigo al fin del mundo— Respondió Wanda antes de volver a besarlo —Contigo y con nuestro futuro perro.

Visión sonrió contra sus labios, impaciente tanto por cumplir con todos esos planes como por sentirla plenamente como hacía tiempo que no la sentía.

Antes de que pudiera desnudarla del todo, sin embargo, un jarrón cayó de la estantería, sobresaltándolos.

—Oh, no. Esto no. — Murmuró Wanda, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Visión hizo ademán de separarse —Estáis invitados a mirar, si queréis, pero no me vais a arruinar esto —Gritó al aire. Después utilizó su magia para invertir los papeles y colocar a Visión bajo ella, impidiéndole así que pudiera escapar —¿Podemos continuar o te dan miedo unos fantasmas?

El androide sonrió antes de volver a besarla, dando con ello su respuesta.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia! Se agradece cualquier comentario.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
